


Isn't She Perfect?

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/F, Jealousy, New mum, Summer, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Bellatrix is doting on her new baby





	Isn't She Perfect?

Watching her sister playing with Delphi she glowered at them, jealousy pulsing through her. She had always wanted a girl, a little doll to dress up and dote upon, but she had done her duty and delivered a boy. Even knowing he was the heir many people didn't care about him and largely ignored the new baby.

But with her sister's child.. There was just something about her. One look at that child, the spitting image of her sister, and everyone cooed over her like she was the last baby to be born. All that attention and praise yet her sister didn't care for any of it.

It wasn't fair, though as her sister looked up and caught her gaze all she did was paste on a smile, her masque sliding into place so easily now she had used it for so long. Going to join them on the blanket set out underneath the willow tree she watched enviously as Delphi stood on her mother's knees and hugged her tightly. Draco had never been allowed too, Lucius fearing it would make him less than a man and even her cat couldn't bare to be near to her.

"Isn't she perfect, Cissy?", too caught up in her daughter Bellatrix didn't notice her sister's mood or the look in her eyes as she carried on praising her daughter. Narcissa said nothing in reply, she didn't need too, instead she turned her gaze to the peacocks strutting across the lawn. One day her sister's perfect little world would be gone and she would be the cause.


End file.
